


Senses

by thelastjedi



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastjedi/pseuds/thelastjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I request Matt x Reader? Reader finds Matt when his senses get messed up in episode 2."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr!

Matt’s head was hurting like a bitch. Though he supposed that was to be expected when you get shot in the face.

The pain radiated through him as if it were happening all over again and he winced as he stood up from his place on the couch. His footsteps wobbled and he almost lost his balance several times - which was surprising when you took into account just how short of a distance he was walking - but he made it to his kitchen counter with little to no further injuries.

Fumbling around, Matt relied on his general memory of the layout of his apartment and his other remaining senses to find a glass in the cupboard and a pack of aspirin that was hidden amongst the many other types of medication that was practically essential for a vigilante to own.

Popping two pills out of the packet, Matt set out to fill his glass with water from the tap. He flinched, pausing ins his actions as a high-pitched ringing echoed in his ears and a sharp pain flashed through his skull. He waited it out and after a minute or two, the sound stopped. Breathing a sigh of relief, Matt switched his tap on and let the glass begin to fill with water.

Then the ringing started again, and Matt knew something was seriously wrong.

“Oh,” he muttered, his breathing getting heavier as the ringing got louder and louder and somehow, more piercing. He could still hear the cars passing by outside, the water running through the pipes of his apartment building and the sound of his neighbour’s television but all of it was muffled, like white noise, with the ringing at the forefront of his mind.

Matt lost his grip on his glass of water which was, at this point, overflowing. The glass fell to the ground, smashing to bits as the water continued to flow from the tap. But Matt didn’t hear any of that. He suddenly couldn’t hear anything.

It was like someone had flipped a switch inside of him that turned off his sense of hearing. His heart rate picked up as he breathed panic breaths and his palms began to sweat. He couldn’t lose another sense. No, God couldn’t be _this_ cruel… Could he?

Matt yelled as blood started to drip out of his nose. Or at least, he was pretty sure he yelled. It was hard to tell when you could no longer hear. Stumbling pack in a panic, Matt flinched when his back hit the wall and he slid himself down onto the ground. He couldn’t call anyone. Not only was he unsure as to where his phone was but he wouldn’t be able to hear the person on the other side so what was the point? With his hearing gone, his abilities were damaged, he couldn’t manoeuvre as well as he used to. What would he do now? What would become of Daredevil?

 _No_ , he thought. _Just wait it out. Everything will be fine._

Matt yelled again. And again and again. He clapped his hands, he hit the ground, he did everything he could to make noise just to see if his hearing would return. But it didn’t. And Matt found himself on the floor of his apartment, alone, with tears in his eyes and a feeling of dread clutching his heart.

* * *

 

You had been calling Matt for the past half hour out of worry. Foggy had contacted you last night to inform you of Matt’s accident and after assuring you that your “mutual dumbass friend” would be fine and just needed rest, you promised yourself that you would check up on the vigilante in the morning.

After discovering Matt’s secret a few months ago, you had seen him get his fair share of injuries, but nothing quite as severe as a bullet to the head. If he hadn’t been wearing his helmet…God, you didn’t even want to think about the result.

After the 10th time of listening to Matt’s phone go straight to voicemail, you decided to visit the man at his apartment instead. You told yourself that he was probably just sleeping and couldn’t hear his phone but that didn’t stop you from practically running to Matt’s building, narrowly missing the puddles on the ground from last night’s rain and apologising as you bumped into people who were rushing to work. A month or so after meeting Foggy Nelson and Matthew Murdock, you found yourself at looking at Matt differently, though you swore you would never tell him. What time does a lawyer turned vigilante have for a relationship anyway?

Racing up the steps to Matt’s door, you knocked four times and waited. Normally whenever you visited Matt, he would get to the door before you due to his heightened senses and smile smugly, much to your chagrin. The fact that he hadn’t this time only worried you more.

“Matt? Open up.” You sighed in frustration and knocked again, harder this time. “ _Matthew!"_

Deciding that you’d had enough, you dug through your bag for the spare key Matt had once given you for emergencies. Well, if this wasn’t an emergency, you didn’t know what was.

With shaking hands, you placed the key in the lock and twisted it before rushing over the threshold, the door slamming shut behind you. Your eyes fell onto the couch first, expecting Matt to be laying there and when he wasn’t, you scanned the whole home. Doing a double-take, you frowned when you noticed Matt on the ground with a pained expression on his face.

“Matt?” You asked, dropping to your knees on the floor next to him and placing your hand on his arm. “Matt!”

The vigilante jumped at your touch which only caused your frown to deepen. “Who- Who’s there?” He asked nervously.

“Matt… It’s me.” You replied. “Is your injury that bad? Should I call Claire?”

Matt sighed, using one of his remaining senses and inhaling through his nose in order to figure out who came to see him. He knew it could only be a handful of people; Foggy, Karen, Claire, or…

At the scent of your familiar apricot and honey shampoo, he sighed in relief.

“I… I can’t hear.” He explained.

You opened your mouth to reply before stopping. What would be the point if he couldn’t hear you? You thought about calling someone - Claire for medical advice or Foggy for support - before shaking your head. Matt needed comfort more than anything else. You didn’t fully understand what was happening, why he could no longer hear anything, but you couldn’t even begin to imagine just how scary it must be for him.

And so, you decided to get comfortable; sitting down properly next to the man and taking his hand in yours. He jumped a little at the slight movement before relaxing when he felt your hand move into his. With your free hand, you decided to do a Google search on your phone on head injuries and sudden deafness, though you found little information that you could actually comprehend. Sighing and sending a quick text to Foggy, you put your phone away and sat in the silence with Matt.

* * *

 

About half an hour later, Matt heard something. Traffic maybe? It was faint, barely there, but it was _something._

Not wanting to alarm you as you sat resting with your head on his shoulder, he waited with bated breath. Soon enough, the noise got louder, as did the sound of your peaceful breathing and the hustle and bustle of passersby on the sidewalk outside. Matt’s heart soared and he called out your name softly.

Immediately, you lifted your head in concern to gaze at the man. “What is it? Are you okay?”

“I’m… fine.” Matt replied, still trying to come to terms with the fact that he could hear again. He could still be Daredevil. He could still protect those he loved and make a difference.

“Wait, how did you answer me?” You sat up straighter. “You can hear again? You can hear me?”

“I guess I can.” He replied before letting out a surprised laugh as you wrapped your arms around him in a tight hug.

“This is amazing!” You squealed, pulling back to look at him. “God, I’m so relieved. I may have been acting calm when I got here but I was terrified inside.”

“Really?” Matt raised an eyebrow good-naturedly. “I know I couldn’t hear you or anything but ‘calm’ is never a word I would use to describe you.”

“Shut up, Murdock.”


End file.
